To Save the Future! CMHAHTS
by bookluvr271
Summary: In the middle of Don't Judge a Girl By Her Cover, 5 books were sent from the future. Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Mr. Solomon, and Ms. Morgan decide to start with Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy. What will happen? No body knows. R&R!
1. Prolouge!

To Hear the Laughs!

Cammie, Macey, Bex, and Liz were hiding out in their room, trying to ignore the fact that in a few minutes, Macey would be leaving for wherever she had to go next for her parent's campaign. The mood was solemn and no one was talking very much. All of a sudden, there was a loud bang and they were transported to a big room. But that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was the fact that they weren't alone. The headmistress was there with Aunt Abby and Mr. Solemon. Zach also had somehow managed to get himself zapped here. Everyone was looking very confused, when suddenly; a box fell out of thin air. On the top was a letter addressed to them all. Bex picked it up and started to read. It went:

**Dear Teachers, Guardians, and Students of the Past, I'm sure you are all very confused. It would probably be very beneficial for me to explain exactly why you were sent here, but that is for you to figure out. You see, inside this box, there are five books. You HAVE to read these books. Whether you choose to use them for the better, or forget this whole experience is up to you all. I recommend starting with ****Cross My Heart, and Hope to Spy****. You will understand everything very soon. **

**P.S. Since ****Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy**** and part of ****Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover**** is in the past, you will only have access to parts of them. If you have any questions, I'm sure you will be able to get the answers for yourselves. Be patient. All will soon be explained. –C.A.G**

After this, everything was a blur. Cammie ran and jumped into Zach's arms; Mr. Solomon obviously wanted to know who the hell C.A.G. was. Ms. Morgan was staring at her daughter in shock as she almost broke down in her boyfriends (at least from their embrace, she hoped he was her boyfriend) arms. She had no idea Macey's leaving had affected her this bad. Aunt Abby was about to reprimand her niece about staying away from "that boy", while Macey, Bex, and Liz (especially Liz) just wanted to read the books. When everyone calmed down, and had found a seat in the big room (Zach and Cam sitting on a love seat, which Aunt Abby and Mr. Solomon deftly tried to change without victory, Liz, Macey, and Bex sitting on a couch, and everyone else in individual seats), they decided to read the books as C.A.G. had recommended. Liz read first.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cammies P.O.V.

"**Just be yourself," my mother said, as if that were easy. **

"Ohhh, I wonder who the books are about." Bex said. I was wondering the exact same thing.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon Rebecca." Mom said.

**Which it isn't. Ever. Especially not when your fifteen and don't know what language you're going to have to speak at lunch, or what name you'll have to use next time you have to do a "project" for extra-credit. **

"Please don't be what I think it is" I pleaded out loud. This is sounding really familiar, and I absolutely do NOT want everyone inside my head (especially the person I'm sitting next to).

**Not when your nickname is "the Chameleon".**

"Dammit." I said under my breath. Everyone was so much in shock that my mom didn't even tell me anything for the "unlady-like" language.

"Ohh we get to hear everything you think, Gallagher Girl!" Zach gloated.

"Shut up, Zach." Macey stood up for me.

**Not when you go to a school for spies. **

"Way to give it away, Cam." Liz reprimanded.

**Of course, if you're reading this, you probably have at least a Level Four clearance or higher and know all about the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women- that it isn't really a boarding school for privileged girls, and despite our gorgeous mansions and manicured grounds, were not snobs. We're spies. But on that January day, even my mother… even my headmistress… seemed to have forgotten that when you've spent you're whole life learning fourteen different languages and how to completely alter your appearance using nothing but nail clippers, and shoe polish, then being yourself is a little harder- that we Gallagher Girls are really far better at being someone else. (And we've got the fake IDs to prove it.) **

"It shouldn't be hard for you to be yourself." Mom said regretfully under her breath.

**My mother slipped her arm around me and whispered, "It's going to be okay, kiddo," as she guided me through the crowds of shoppers that filled Pentagon City Mall. Security cameras tracked our every move, but still by mother said "It's fine. It's protocol. It's normal."**

** But ever since I was four years old and inadvertently cracked a Sapphire Series NSA code my dad had brought back home after a mission in Singapore, it had been pretty obvious that the term normal would probably never apply to me. **

Liz paused, confused. "This can't be the end of the chapter, but it skips."

"It's alright, Elizabeth" Mr. Solomon said. "The note explained that we only needed to hear part of this. Just continue reading. When it skips, just say 'skip'".

**"This is my daughter, Cameron." **

** "Of course she is! She looks just like you." Which just proved that whatever terrible nose incident he'd experienced had no doubt affected his eyes, too, because while Rachel Morgan has frequently been described as beautiful, I am usually described as nondescript. **

All of a sudden everyone was talking at once and it all seemed directed towards me. But the loudest of all, was Zach, sitting right next to me.

"You're beautiful. You should know that. You're not in any way: plain." His voice was demanding; like this was the most crucial fact I would ever hear. All around me everyone was protesting, even Mr. Solomon, which was kind of weird. I just ignored all of them because I knew they were just being nice. Eventually, everyone calmed down enough for Liz to read again.

**"Strap this on young lady," the guard said, handing me the ID badge. **

"Skip" Liz said annoyed. "Chapter Two"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I was through with lying (except for official cover stories, of course). And sneaking around (well… except when involved in covert operations). I was going to be normal! (Or as normal as a student at spy school ever gets a chance to be.) **

**I was going to be… myself.**

"Skip"

"**You guys go eat," I said, stepping away from the crowd, and starting down the hall. "I'll find her." **

"Find Who?" Mom asked.

Macey sighed. "Me," she replied.

**I pulled open the heavy library doors and stepped inside the massive bookshelf-lined room. Comfy leather couches and old oak tables surrounding a roaring fire. And there in the center of it all was Macey McHenry. Her head was resting on the latest edition of Molecular Chemistry Monthly, pink highlighter marks were on her cheek and and puddle of drool had run from her mouth to the wooden desktop.**

Macey shot me a look that could kill, as she silently mouthed "I'll kill you later."

"**Macey," I whispered, reaching out to gently shake her shoulder. **

"Skip"

**I heard voices in the corridor outside, which was strange because at that moment, the entire Gallagher Academy student body was waiting outside the Grand Hall. Something made us freeze. And wait. And despite the heavy doors between us, I could clearly hear my mother say, **

"I think before we go any farther, we should all understand that these are past actions that should not get us in any trouble whatsoever. " I quickly said.

"You were eavesdropping on me?" my mother asked.

"Welllll… I mean you were right there, so really it wasn't my fault that I could hear you so clearly." I babbled on unnecessarily.

"**No, Cammie doesn't know anything."**

**Well, as a spy (not to mention a girl), there are many, many sentences that will make me stop and listen, and needless to say, "Cammie doesn't know anything" is totally one of them!**

**I leaned in closer to the door while, Macey's big blue eyes got even wider. She leaned in and whispered, "What don't you know?"**

"**She doesn't suspect anything?" Mr. Solomon, my dreamy CoveOps instructor, asked.**

"Dreamy?" Mr. Solomon and Zach asked at exactly the same time.

"Hey don't look at me like that! This was over a year ago!" I tried to sound exasperated, but I could feel my cheeks turning very red.

Liz at least was nice enough to continue reading.

"**What don't you suspect?" asked Macey.**

**Well, of course the whole point of not knowing and not suspecting is that I neither knew nor suspected, but I couldn't point that out because, at that moment, my mother was on the opposite side of the door saying, "No, she was being debriefed at the time."**

**I thought back to the long quiet ride from D.C., the way my mother had stared at the frosty countryside as she's told me that she hadn't watched my interrogation- that she'd had things to do. **

"**We can't tell her, Joe," Mom said. "We can't tell anyone. Not until we have to." **

"**Not about black thorn?" **

"Well I just gave about everything away!" complained Mr. Solomon.

"What I want to know is how we could have been that sloppy," my mom commented.

"**Not about anything." I just want things to be as normal as possible as long as possible."**

**I looked at Macey. Normal had just taken on a whole new meaning.**

**After they left, Macey and I slipped back to the Great Hall and the sophomore table. Mom had already taken her place at the front of the room. I know Liz whispered "What took you so long?" as we sat down. But beyond that, I wasn't sure of anything, because, to tell you the truth, I was having a little trouble hearing. And talking. And walking. **

**All moms have secrets-mine more than most- and even though there are a lot of things I know my mother can never tell me, I never thought that there might be some things that she might be keeping from me. It may not sound like a lot of difference, but believe me, it is. **

Mom just glanced at the floor sadly.

**Mom gripped the podium and looked out at the hundred girls who sat ready for a new semester. "Welcome back everyone. I hope you all had a wonderful winter break," she said. **

"**Cammie," Bex whispered, eyeing me and then Macey. "Something's going on with you two. Isn't it?"**

**Before I could answer, my mother continued. "I'd like to begin with the very exciting news that this semester, we will be offering a new course, History of espionage, taught by Professor Buckingham." Light applause filled the Grand Hall as one of our most senior staff member gave a small wave.**

"**And also," my mother said slowly, "as most of you have no doubt noticed, the East Wing will be off limits for the time being, since recent work to the mansion revealed that it has been contaminated by fumes from the chemistry labs."**

"**Cammie," Liz said scooting closer, "you look kind of… pukey."**

**Well I felt kind of pukey.**

"**And most of all," my mother said, "I want to wish everyone a great semester."**

**The silence that filled the hall a moment before evaporated into choruses of talking girls and passing plates. I tried to turn the volume down, to listen to the thoughts that swirled inside my mind like the snow that blew outside. I closed my eyes tightly, forcing the room the dissolve away, until suddenly, everything because clear.**

"Very good, Ms. Morgan, although I'm not sure what your about to figure out is good or not." Mr. Solomon commented.

**And I whispered the fact that I had known for years but just only remembered. **

"**There's no ventilation access from the chem labs to the East Wing." **

"That's the end of this chapter." Liz said, because no one else was saying anything. I guess Mr. Solomon and my mom have always doubted just how much I know about this castle.


	4. Chapter 3

Liz started reading again. "Chapter 3."

"**Cam," Liz asked, "are you sure the East Wing couldn't have been contaminated by fumes from the chem lab?"**

"**Of course she's sure," Bex said with a sigh. **

"**But are you absolutely, positively, one hundred- percent sure?" Liz asked again. **

"**Cam," Bex said, turning to me, "how many ventilation shafts are there in the kitchen?"**

"**Fourteen-unless you're talking about the pantry. Are you talking about the pantry?" I asked, which must have been enough to prove my expertise, because Macey rolled her eyes and sank to the floor beside me. "She's sure."**

"Skip" Liz said, and then continued to read.

"**We don't know what's in there Macey," she said, even though the fact that we don't know what lay in there was kind of the point, and I could tell by the look on her face that Macey was getting ready to say so. **

"**Surprises," I finished slowly, "as a rule… are bad."**

**Macey sank to the floor beside me while I told myself that everything I had said was true. After all, it was a risky operation. We didn't have adequate intel or nearly enough time to prep. I can list a dozen perfectly logical reasons why I stayed on that stone floor, but the ones I didn't tell my friends was that I had promised my mother my days of sneaking around and breaking rules were over. And I kind of hoped my vow would last longer than twenty-four hours.**

"Yeah!" my mom said, "Me too."

"Skip" Liz said.

"**Because the CoveOps class is gonna do some underwater exercises eventually, and you know Mr. Solomon will have to take his shirt off."**

"Who is this that's talking?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"Bex," I said immediately.

"Cam!" she screamed at me.

I hurridly motioned for Liz to continue reading before I was murdered my one of my best friends.

**Liz watched the doors slide closed behind us, then Bex turned around and yelled, "But Mr. Mosckowitz might have to go topless sometimes, too." **

"I really need to look into how my students think about their teachers." Mom commented to herself.

**And then I heard Liz laugh.**

"**She'll be okay without us, right?" Bex asked.**

**We heard the clanking of a suit of armor falling to the floor and Liz's distinctive "Oopsy daisy."**

**As the elevator started to move, Bex said, "Don't answer that."**

"Well thanks for your support, guys! Liz said.

"That's the end of what we can read of this chapter. It's really aggravating only being able to read pieces of it." Liz commented.

"Trust me. You're not missing much." I said, glad that at least for a little while, we won't be inside my mind 24/7.


	5. AN

Authors Note:

I'm sorry that I won't be able to update like I used to because school is back in and it's not Easter break anymore, but I will do my best to update as fast as I can. And to answer Pianist707's question about why some passages are skipped: like I said in the beginning, Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy is in the past for everyone reading it so many parts are, well, useless. (It also helps me to update faster if I don't have to go through everything that is totally unnecessary.) Although this makes it very much easier, if anyone wants me to put in a certain passage that I skipped, please just tell me, and I will do my best to write it A.S.A.P. –bookluvr271


	6. Chapter 4

"Once again, I just want to point out that I know what's coming next so, I'm just saying that we should not be punished for something that happened over a year ago." I said hurriedly, just to make my point across. The last thing I needed was my mom down my back and detentions with Dr. Fibbs (trust me detentions at a spy school are NOT fun. AT ALL.).

"Chapter 4." Liz read.

"**So black thorn must be-" Macey started, looking at me.**

"**Classified," I finished. "Really classified."**

**Spies keep secrets- it's what we do. So we sat in silence while the fire crackled and the truth washed over us: If Blackthorne was that Top Secret, then I was sure we'd never find it.**

"**You know, Cam," Bex said, smiling a smile that might be alarming on an ordinary girl, but on her was just down right terrifying, "there is one place we haven't looked."**

"We really don't need to know what I'm about to say, right Cam?" Bex said with a menacing glace toward her best friend.

"Yeah I agree with Bex! I mean it's really not all that important, just you know, details…"

"No, I'm pretty sure it's important. Besides, if I wouldn't read them now, I could always get them from the CIA, and then you wouldn't be there to explain yourselves." Mom said. Man she can be scary when she wants to be. "Read on, Elizabeth."

**She tapped her finger against her chin in a gesture that, even for Bex was extremely dramatic. "Now who do we know that has access to the headmistress's office?"**

"Rebbeca! I cannot believe you would suggest such a thing." My mom was suddenly very angry.

"Wait!" everyone's eyes were immediately on me. "So you never knew?" I asked incredulously.

"You mean you went through with it?" she thundered.

"Of course not! I wouldn't do something like that." I said very fast, praying with everything I had that we didn't read the rest of this chapter. Apparently, Lady Luck is NOT one of my many friends.

"**No, Bex." I sat straight up and began stacking and restacking books. "No. No. No. I cannot spy on my mom!"**

"**Why not?" Bex asked as if I'd just told her I couldn't pull off red lipstick (which by the way, I can't).**

"Cam, you can pull off anything. Why can't you just see yourself clearly for once?" Zach whispered in my ear. If this was anyone other than Zach, I would worry about someone else hearing, but he knew what he was doing. I trusted him.

"**Because… she's my mom," I said, not even trying to hide the duh in my voice. **

"Exactly! You just don't spy on your family." My mom said.

"**And she's one of the CIA's very best operatives. And… she's my mom!"**

"Finally my daughter's making sense." Was the only thing my mother said before gesturing for my overly smart roommate to continue.

"**Exactly! She would never suspect"- Bex paused for effect- "her own daughter." **

"Well thanks to you, Rebecca, I will always suspect my 'own daughter' now!" mom replied

"Skip" Liz said with much annoyance.

"**Okay," Mom, said smiling.**

"Ok, when did I get there?" Mom asked in confusion.

**I felt Bex's eyes on my and I knew what she was thinking- that I was going to be spending the evening with my mother. In her office. What kind of operative would I be if I didn't take advantage of the situation?**

**But then I thought about my mother and wondered what kind of daughter I would be if I did.**

"Just to let you know, the answer is a horrible one." My mom said.

**Things I've done that I'm not necessarily proud of: A list by Cameron Morgan.**

"Ohhhhh no! We do not need to read this list. It's just a bunch of random past actions that don't really mean anything." I said very quickly.

"Oh no, squirt," My Aunt Abby said, "I think we all need to hear this list."

**One time I accidentally spilled all of Bex's detangling conditioner and refilled it with volumizing conditioner, and her hair got really big for a few weeks, but I never told her why. **

"You what?" I suddenly found myself being yelled at for something I did in like the 8th grade, thank you very much.

**I once wore Liz's favorite yoga pants without her permission and totally stretched them out. Also, her favorite sweater.**

"It's alright Cam, I know you didn't mean to." Liz, being her totally sweet self said with a forgiving smile.

**Whenever I'm in Nebraska I always pretend I'm too weak to open pickle jars, because Grandpa Morgan likes to do it for me.**

**As I have thoroughly documented elsewhere, I once had a clandestine relationship with a really cute, really sweet boy **

"Cute and sweet? Cam, babe are you sure were thinking of the same person? I mean Jimmy's alright but look at me..." Zach boasted.

"First off, it's Josh, and second, I didn't know you then.

**And then lied about it. A lot.**

**On the first Sunday after Winter break in my sophomore year, I helped Liz implant a camera in the watch Grandma gave me for my birthday. And then I wore it to Sunday night supper in my mother's office so that I could do the worst thing I've ever done. Ever.**

"I highly agree with that! I thought you said you weren't gonna do it!" my mom said looking straight at me.

"Well, I, uhhh…. Continue reading Lizzy." I said while looking down.

"Skip."

**Usually, however, I don't start felling nauseous until after I've eaten (because even though Mom once manufactured an antidote for a rare poison by using the contents of a hotel minibar, she has yet to master microwaves and hot plates).**

"I'm not that bad" Mom said in her defence.

"Rachel, we all know you are. Just, drop it." At least Aunt Abby agreed with me.

"**So," Mom said, gesturing to the small silver tray off puffs, "how are they?" (Note to self: research bioweapon potential of microwavable crab puffs.)**

"**They're great!" I lied, and my mother smiled. No, scratch that- she glowed. And at that moment, I seriously wanted to back out, to put the watch in my pocket and forget the fact that I had already memorized the exact position of everything on her desk in case I had a chance to snoop and had to put everything back. I wanted to stop being a spy, and start being a daughter.**

"Awww, Camster, you're a great daughter."My mom said with tears in her eyes.

"Skip," Liz said, probably at that moment to save me from the embarrassment of responding to that statement.

"**And I want you to know," Mom went on, "That I am so proud of you."**

**Yes, that's right, not only was I invading my mother's personal space right under her nose, but that's the exact moment she decided to tell me how proud she was of my new and improved behavior! It was official: I am a terrible person.**

"Just because a mission got in the way off your family Squirt, doesn't mean you're a terrible person, and to tell you the truth, it's probably not the last time it's going to happen." Aunt Abby said with a sad smile.

"Thanks Aunt Abby." I replied quietly.

**Then I felt the paper give. It fluttered through the air and landed right on my lap. And from that point on, I barely heard a word my mother said.**

"Ms. Morgan, you should always be paying attention to everything that's going on around you, no matter what surprises you." Mr. Solomon, forever trying to teach a lesson, advised me.

**Dad. It was a picture of Dad- but like no other picture I'd ever seen, because for starters, he looked older than he did in the pictures Grandma had given me, and younger than he did in the pictures of him and my mom. And in this picture, my father wasn't alone.**

My mom and I just stared straight ahead. (I'm sure we were both trying not to cry.)

**Mr. Solomon's arm was around my father's shoulders. They stood on a baseball field. They were young. They were strong. And if I hadn't known better, I would have sworn they were both immortal. But I did know better. And that, I guess, was the problem. **

I couldn't hold it in anymore. As much as I hate to cry in front of anyone, my mother included, I couldn't help it as a few tears leaked through. Zach put his arm around me, and kissed my head. With Zach whispering phrases in my ear, telling me how everything was going to be okay, I managed to hold myself together. My mom, I guess, wasn't so lucky. Just then the weirdest thing happened. Aunt Abby started to comfort my mom! This is the same person who can be as cold as ice when she needs to be. The same person where we don't really know if who you're talking with, and laughing with, is real or legend. But, right then, I knew this is the real Abigal Cameron. The one who cares for her family and, I'm sorry to say that I've only gotten a few glimpses of her my entire life.

"**Did you find what you needed, sweetheart?" My mom asked, and I thought it was a really good question. I aimed my watch at the photo, imagined the faint click as I took the picture. "Cam," Mom said again, moving toward me. **

"**I'm not feeling too well," I said, and slipped the picture back to where my mother kept it hidden. From me. From herself. From whoever.**

"From everybody." You could just barely make out the words that my mother had mumbled under her breath.

**I moved away from the desk, toward the door. "Can I maybe have a rain check on supper?" **

"**Cam," Mom said, stopping me. She put her hand against my forehead like Grandma Morgan always does. "It could be a cold-you know something has been going around." I did know. I'd seed the proof in her trash can. **

"**I think I just need to go to bed," I said. "It's pretty late."**

**But then I opened the door, and there, in the Hall of History, I saw Bex. And Liz was sitting on her shoulders.**

"Oh God. What are y'all up to know?" Mom asked, getting back to her regular happy, suspicious, self.

"Well… I mean, not planting cameras if that's what you think," stumbled Liz. I mean we all knew she was bad at lying, but really?

I guess Macey was thinking the same thing as me, because all she said was, "Seriously, Lizzy? Really?"

She just ignored us and started to read the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 5

"Chapter five" Liz started to read.

**Time's a strange thing at the Gallagher Academy. Usually it flies. But sometimes it gets really, really slow. Needless to say, this was one of those times.**

**The Operatives modified a Mobile Observation Device (aka Macey's new digital camera) and attached it to the bookcase across from the entrance to the headmistress's office with a Retractable Adhesion Unit (aka duct tape) and programed it to take pictures at ninety-second intervals. **

"Really? I thought Liz was joking!" Mom said looking at us as if she were just seeing us for the first time.

**Down the corridor, I saw Macey kneeling in front of the mysteriously locked East Wing.**

**The Operatives secured an Entry/Exit Detection Device (aka piece of string) to the doorknob in question, knowing it would fall off if the door was opened in the Operative's absence. For a split second, everything seemed to freeze, but then I heard my mom say, "What is it, Cam?" She walked towards me. **

"**Nothing." I closed the door and leaned against it. "It's just…" It's just that my friends are completely insane and on the other side of the door right now, doing things they really aren't supposed to be doing, and if you caught them you'll be really mad-or proud-but probably mad. **

"We are not insane." Every single one of my dorm mates said at the exact same time.

I just looked at them as if to say 'Really?'

"Well… we're not that bad. I mean everyone besides Bex." Macey said.

Bex just glared at her. She should watch out, because we all know that Bex doesn't forget to get revenge.

"**It's just… I wanted to tell you that I think I'm in a really good place this semester." (Because at that moment, the best possible place I could be was between the headmistress and my roommates.) "And I was thinking about what you said," I went on. "I'm committed to-"**

**But then a bang on the door cut me off, and I had a bad feeling that Liz had fallen off of Bex's shoulders and knocked herself unconscious on the doorknob. **

"**Cam," Mom said inching closer. "You gonna get that?"**

**But I didn't dare turn around. "Get what?" Another knock. "Oooooh. Thaaaat."**

"Very convincing, Squirt" Aunt Abby laughed.

**I opened the door. Please let it be Bex, I prayed. Or Liz… Or Macey…Or…**

**Anyone but Joe Solomon!**

**Oh my gosh! Could the night get any worse? Yes, it turns out, it could. Because not only was one of the CIA's best secret agents standing here in front of me, but my best friends in the world were not 20 feet behind him being secretive and agenty! (I know because I could see Macey's hand holding a compact around the corner to see whether or not the coast was clear. Which, obviously it wasn't!)**

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" Macey asked, faking hurt.

**I had to buy some time- a minute, thirty seconds at least- so Bex, Liz, and Macey could pull themselves from their hiding places and get out of there. **

**So I said, "Oh, hello, Mr. Solomon," because Madame Dabney has trained me to be socially gracious, and Mr. Solomon himself has trained me to act normal under the most abnormal circumstances. **

Though he tried to hide it, I think everyone saw Mr. Solomon smile proudly.

"**Ms. Morgan, I hate to bother you, but…" Mr. Solomon looked past me towards my mother. "Those records you asked for, Rachel." He handed mom a plain brown envelope. **

"Rachel?" my friends mouthed to be. I laughed out loud, and everyone looked at me.

"What's so funny, Squirt?" Aunt Abby, who had seen what had passed between my roommates and I, asked.

Mom just looked at me with a questioning look on her face.

"Ohhh nothing." I responded because come on, I'm not that mean. I guess it didn't help that I was trying despratly to hold in laughter the whole time.

I'm forever grateful that Liz was the one reading, because at that point she continued on with my old report.

**An envelope bearing the word Blackthorne in Mr. Solomon's careful handwriting.**

**And then time got really slow again. **

"**Cam?" Mom said behind me. "You aren't really feeling well are you, sweetie?" **

"**No," I muttered, I was staring at the first piece of concrete evidence that Blackthorne wasn't some weird dream I'd had, and yet I stood there, looking at my Covert Operations Instructor but seeing the man in the picture-my father's friend.**

"I was friends with your father for a very long time, Ms. Morgan." And though no one else saw it, he looked kind of guilty?

"**Okay, I'm going to go," I said with a glance at my mother. "And you guys have probably got… stuff… to do. And… **

**I could have said a dozen things in a dozen languages, but before I could blurt a single one I hear a voice at the end of the Hall of History call, "There you are!"**

**And then the thing that I'd been fearing happened: Mr. Solomon turned around.**

**But there's a difference between getting caught and allowing yourselves to be found, and right then, Macey, Bex, and Lix were walking down the Hall of History, hiding in plain sight.**

"**We can't hold movie night forever, Cam," Bex said. **

**So I turned my back on my mom and Mr. Solomon, and envelope or not, I walked away. **

"Skip," Liz muttered.

"**We've got to get it!" Bex exclaimed, sounding as excited as a kid on Christmas morning.**

"I'll take 'it' as the envelope, right Rebecca?" Mom said.

"Yes, Ms. Morgan." Bex said, kind of reluctantly.

"**We can wait until everyone goes to bed and then break into the office!"**

"You most certainly can't," my mom said, sounding very aghast.

"**That's not a good idea, Bex" I said,**

"Skip" Liz said.

"**Cam," Liz called, without taking her eyes off of the screen. "You've got to look at this."**

**I moved from teeth flossing to face moisturizing- anything to stay busy. "I've seen it already." I told her,**

"**No, Cam," Liz said pointing to the bright screen in the dim room, "Look! Look at Mr. Solomon's T-Shirt."**

**But she didn't have to finish, because there… magnified-enhanced- I saw what I hadn't noticed in my mother's office. I read the words BLACKTHORNE INSTITUTE FOR BOYS.**

"Well at least now I know how you all figured this little mystery out." Mr. Solomon said.

"**It's a school," Macey said slowly.**

"That's kind of what 'institute means, Mace." Zach commented.

She just glared at him, because she only semi likes it when her best friends call her Mace, and we all know that Zach and Macey aren't exactly the best of chums.

"**A boy's school!" Liz cries**

**I looked at the picture and said what everybody else was thinking. "For spies?"**


	8. Chapter 6

Since there wasn't really anything to discuss, Liz just continued to read.

**(Have I mentioned that we have evidence that strongly suggested that there is a boy's school? For spies?)**

**But was Professor Buckingham filling us in about our long lost band of potential brothers? No. She was talking about the 1947 Council of Covert Operations, which, let me tell you, isn't nearly as interesting as it sounds.**

**Then Buckingham stopped talking. The sudden silence jolted me awake as my teacher looked over the top of her reading glasses. "Yes, Ms. McHenry?" **

**And then, maybe for the first time that semester, Patricia Buckingham had our full attention.**

My mom just looked at me and shook her head, "You're always supposed to listen in your classes, Cam."

"**I'm sorry, Professor," Macey said. "I was only wondering-and I'm sorry if everyone else already knows this- I'm still a little new you know."**

"**That is fine, Ms. McHenry," Buckingham said. "What is your question?"**

"**Well, I was wondering if there were other schools." Macey paused. She seemed to study our teacher a moment before adding, "Like the Gallagher Academy."**

"Well, the least I can say about you is that you have guts." Aunt Abby said approvingly.

**Liz almost fell out of her chair.**

"I did not!" Liz defended her self, but it was pointless because we all knew she had.

**Tina's eyes got really, really, big, and I'm sure the entire sophomore class stopped breathing. **

"**I mean," Macey went on, "is this the only school of its kind, or are there-"**

"**There is only one Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, Ms. McHenry," Buckingham said, throwing her shoulders back. "It is the finest institution of its kind in the world."**

"Skip," Liz sighed.

**And then there was a knock on the door. **

"**Yes?" Buckingham as she removed her glasses and the door eased open. **

**Every head in the room turned, and Mr. Solomon said, "Pop quiz."**

**I hadn't exactly slept. I hadn't really eaten. It was possibly the worst possible time for a CoveOps assignment, and yet three minutes later as I buttoned my winter coat, and ran down the Grand Hall staircase with the rest of our sophomore class, I stopped thinking about the picture and the file. I stopped thinking. And sometimes, even at the Gallagher Academy, that can be a very good thing.**


End file.
